Under Pressure
by A-Hard-Days-Night
Summary: His subsistence was in no need of a love life. It was simply a subplot. Sirius does not agree. Part of the Bowie series. RemusSirius


_Reposted and edited thanks to the wonderful_ "Paige and the Loquacious Table"_ who did a fabulous beta job._

_This is the first fic in a series of fics that are inspired by different David Bowie songs. If you would like to vote for the next song(s), go to my profile and you will find the poll there. Also, if you would like to be notified when the next fic comes out, put me on AUTHOR alert because each fic will be a seperate story. **It will not be chaptered**_

* * *

It was madness. Absolute madness.

Remus threw down his quill in frustration, ink splattering all over his parchment. There was no way he would be able to finish this essay along with the three others he had due this week. It was too much.

For Remus, his life was divided into four corners: school, friends, monthly transformations, and Sirius. One of those corners managed to intermingle with all the others, digging deep roots in places where it ought not to.

Sirius.

So much of his time was devoted to that devious man. Before they began to date, he would fantasize about dating him, his stomach performed somersaults every time Sirius looked at him. However, now that he was going out with him, he fantasized about not doing so. Before, Sirius' smile would make his knees give out, make him melt into a puddle of lust.

Lust, Remus noted, not love.

Love was such an old fashioned word (1); it needed to be redefined, upgraded as the times progressed.

The novelty of having Sirius return his attraction had worn off. He had more important matters to devote his time to – his potions essay being one of them. His subsistence was in no need of a love life; it was simply a sub-plot.

It would have to end, Remus decided. He could be successful in life without love, but he could not succeed without an education. He wondered why he had never come to this conclusion earlier.

As if summoned telepathically, Sirius chose that very moment to traipse into the common room, wearing his toothy grin that, had it been several month earlier, would have sent a myriad of butterflies alight in his chest.

"Sirius–" he began, but was interrupted, for Sirius roughly pressed his lips onto his own. Remus momentarily closed his eyes as he savoured the blissful snapshot in time, before gently pushing Sirius away with a hand on his chest. A flash of disappointment crossed Sirius's face, but was quickly replaced with confusion.

"We have to talk," he said, and winced at the break-up cliché. To his horror, Sirius' expression changed to one of humour.

"You're breaking up with me again, right?" Sirius sat down in the empty chair beside Remus, placing his elbows on the desk and his head held up by his hands.

"How did you–?" Remus asked, and silently pondered Sirius's use of the word 'again'. The dark glint in Sirius' eyes made Remus shiver involuntarily.

"You get like this every time you have an essay due the next day," Sirius said in monotone, and peered out the window as if he were checking if there was anyone eavesdropping on them.

"I don't love you, Sirius."

"You love me and you know it," Sirius snapped and his eyes met Remus's in a cold glare. Remus' blood boiled at being told whom he did or did not love, but stayed silent.

"You keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn (2) that you mistake it for lust, and at time even dislike," Sirius said, his mouth curved into an ugly smile that did not suite him at all. He leaned forward and kissed Remus gently an odd contrast to the atmosphere between the two. Their lips barely touched, but the little contact that there was sent passion coursing through his body. It isn't love, Remus told himself again. He pushed Sirius away from him again.

"How come I don't remember breaking up with you before?"

Sirius opened and closed his mouth several times, but did not speak. Standing up abruptly causing Remus to start slightly, he staggered a few clumsy steps backwards and drew his wand. He looked at Remus, apology etched in his grey eyes.

"_Obliviate!_"

Remus' face went blank and smoothed over as his eyes became glazed. Dazed, he shook his head and focused on Sirius. "Sorry, what was I just saying?"

"You were just telling me how much you love me."

* * *

(1), (2) - lyrics from David Bowie's _Under Pressure_.

_As stated above, if you want to get updates for the rest of the Bowie series, then put me on Author Alert rather than Story Alert for this will not be a chaptered fic. To vote for the next song, go to my profile and you will the poll there :)_

_Thanks for reading! I'll give you a cookie if you review._

_- Dana_


End file.
